Deadly Dreams
by Conrad1998
Summary: We don't know meaning of sanity nor insanity however PewDiePie and the gang soon learn the meaning inside Amnesia with there new friend Axlisa who also got dragged down inside the place, they all agreed of escaping together but will they? and what? Axlisa what? StephanoxOC PiggehxOC
1. Prologue

Deadly Dreams 

Prologue

Life had for entity had entwined with fantasy. Non-reality things have been there yet behind our very backs. One time in the living word, we sat and accepted the fantasy side of the world, it was somehow part of boring and annoying reality we live now, however through the years we gave up. We stopped believing that world of non-reality things. We had lines of the "possible" and "Impossible" to cut that world off however it clings on, the only time we have fantasy is when we dream or when being creative.

That world clings onto everyone one, yet it clings even more to the more creative and lonely people who live in reality and _hate_ it. They pushed everything around them away and only let in things that no one else can see nor hear. Most people call these types of situations that the person has graved into "insanity" or "lost sanity" however there more closely know to Mother Nature then us normal people.

Wait, how would you feel living around these people your whole child-hood? However you have to try to keep your "sanity". It's almost impossible and can be horrible for the mind of a young child. It can crawl and make them want to speak the same as them, to understand them and the way people do it is through children who are more sink in this craziness, more insane with creativity or so they say.

There are children at teenage who are between both of these worlds, some can go straight to what we called "sanity" however some get lost in-between them and sometimes keep to their childish ways yet still have some short of "sanity" level left to live a normal life of a human without confusing people that much with their nonsense. And lastly there ones who go right into the "insanity" and can go "insane" over little things and talk so much random nonsense people can get lost, most the time the even the people in the middle of it can sometimes can't understand them.

However if a "sanity" person met a Angel they go and run for life thinking they lost their "sanity" yet they already have, the truth in this world is "sanity" is "insanity". No one notices, they think that having lines between fantasy means you're in the right because you've lost your childhood, you've lost the fun of reality and those wishing for it don't look close enough to the world around them.

What I'm saying is that "sanity" is a whole lot of lies. Because the most "insane" people are the ones who are more connected to the others world, the dead and living. They even connected to heaven, the only reason they speak rubbished is because they speak angel or ghost, they have so many people to talk too that they forget about the living and families.

But the worse is being in the middle. Because anything could happen to you and make you fear quicker, while others see perfectly, a mid way "Insane" person will see outlines of things and fear them or they dream things and can get trapped inside them.

The stuff I just told you is the reason why I'm trapped here in amnesia after watching a random episode of it from PewDiePie again. I regret my mind since I was 8 years old; I spoke half nonsense and half sane words. However with a mind like mine anything could happen in it or outside it.

Who am I? You ask. Well I'll be Pewdie or Felix new companion in this weird and horrifying world, my name is Axlisa or you can call me Lisa for short. I'm your average 14 year old teenager that terrified of playing horror games and would more likely watch other play the game instead however unluckily I being forced to be here yet I'm going to stuck playing it for real. Shit.

And this is the story of how I met the gang and help Pewdie and others escape.

I hope we _all_ get away.

_This is my first fanfic for amnesia/PewDiePie; I do not own Amnesia nor Pewdie or his gang. Only my half sane character Axlisa, this is not chapter one put a little prologue of the start, a tiny taster, but more understanding "Insanity" and "sanity" since that be Important in later chapters however the real chapter be the next, And guys this will not be a broromance nor a Pewdie/oc since I respect that he has a girlfriend, however this will be a Stephano/OC. Hope you enjoyed and that you follow and Favourite this, and if you want you can review. Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 1: Faith

Deadly Dreams 

_This is chapter 1 I'm putting this up since the Prologue is pretty much boring facts and this the true chapter I hope you enjoy! I only own Axlisa. Please fav, follow and review thank you!_

Chapter 1: faith

I sat beside my computer as I listen to the screaming of PewDiePie, I felt little upset. A couple days ago it was announce he had disappeared, no one knew where he went nor what happen to him, one minute he's doing another custom story of Amnesia then he was gone, no flash, no pop, he was gone leaving a last cry and then he was no more. He saw something on that screen we fans didn't nor knew what did this.

I sighed as I watch his most know series, Amnesia. He was running away from a bro again, I chuckled lightly at the scene, then a thought pop up in my head as I continue to watch. _Could it be he was __**suck **__into the game? _I chuckled at the thought "yeah right, get stuck in that game. Impossible "I replied to it. I wished for silly things to happen to me but who would want to be sucked into _that_ game. Not many, yes there was a about some fan fictions of fans getting trapped in with PewDiePie, but there wasn't many of them so who would though.

I sighed as I leant on my couch, "If that happen, I be the screaming nosier girl then Pewdie, Stephano would get mad at me, Mr. Chair would be nice to me, and Piggish would be all weird and sexually to me" I pointed each out as I messed with my brown shoulder length hair. My dark brown orbs stared back at the screen with slight interested "I wonder where you truthfully went, your girlfriend and family missing you great dude "I mumbled as if I was on a phone to him. I check the time to find it already past three and my eyes dropped slightly at the sounds from the computer and the comfort of the soft single couch. I yawned but let myself fall asleep there.

I now regretted doing that greatly however it was too late I had done the damaged.

I groaned as I found myself on the cold floor, I roll over and got up rubbing my eyes to get rid of the blurriness. The floor beneath me was cold then the warm carpet, the floor was harder then I remember. I sighed "Did I sleep walk downstairs?" I asked myself as I stood up. I squeak as my very eyes widen "w-where am I?" I stumbled out as I looked around the room in wide fear, the floor was rocks that be sanded down to give that flat effect however it was dusty and full of crime over the years of not being touch. The walls were the same with wood to hold it all up; there was a wooden wardrobe beside me as well a couple of draws. I shivered scared "this cannot be happening "I whimpered as I looked the room again to see a old fashion wooden door with the black metal to hold the wood together in a tight fix.

I looked around carefully; luckily I found some bits and pieces, even a lamb to use. My bear feet slapped on the cold stoned floor as I reach the door, I stopped. _If I open this, will...will that bro come after me?_

I pushed my fear back and open the door to find the empty hallway, I sighed happily of not getting caught right away and I carry on with my search of escape.

_no one's point of view _

Pewdie had been here in Amnesia for a couple of days, however was luckily enough on the second horrible day to find Stephano there on a shelf beside some old junk. He didn't understand how he got here or how possible it could be, he knew is family, his girlfriend missed him, heck some of fans must be.

He scrambled across the hallway with Stephano in his hand, "man, I hate hallways" he mumbled as he walked along listen closely to any strange sound from afar of him, Stephano huffed "And how many times a minute do I need to know this?"His little friend asked as his French accent slurred the words he spoke yet they were clear. Pewdie only mumbled the reply "until we leave this hallway "he replied as he wonders on. He partly hated being here and as well loved being here, he's made so many friends yet he missed everyone at home, he partly sighed as he came to another door.

He was about to open the door to hear a scream and bare feet slapping across the ground as it ran from something and he looked at Stephano "do you think-"he was about to finish but Stephano cut him off with a "maybe". Pewdie smiled slightly, there a human here from his world here as well, he isn't alone anymore, he could find out what going on at home.

"We got to help them" he told Stephano as he went the way of screaming, "Pewdie! That dangerous! It could be a trick!" the statue argued, he didn't want his friend killed by the bro. Pewdie smiled slightly "If it is, I'll run for my life along side you, so don't worry bro" he assured as they soon found a brown hair running towards them, she had her eyes wide in fear as she ran. Pewdie noticed the Bro and grabbed her as he pulled her into the room behind him, he shut the door quickly luckily the bro went running ahead not seeing them escape his eyes sight.

_Axlisa Point of View_

I had been looking down the hallway when I was about to go in another room, I had turned to see the huge bro behind me words lifted in my head. _Hello sugar tits._ I screamed as it lashed at me, it got my shoulder at the same time pushing me back, against this old freezing cold stoned wall. I chuckled lightly in fear at it bulging eyes, I got up quickly and ran for my life, and I hope to get away right away.

I ran down the hallway in fear, my stomach twisted as I felt sick. I still couldn't believe this was true however the ever stinging in my bleeding shoulder told me I was alive and this was no nightmare. I cringed as I ran around the corner and tripping over, it hover over to me in flashed and was about to swept again however I rolled out the way, I smiled slightly at my luck of not get hurt again but didn't cheer for victory yet as it was still after me, I got up and went for it.

With my fast Italian speed I ran for it, my heart beat faster and faster as I felt I already went into two heart attacks. I put my head down and keep running faster until something grabbed my arm and pulled me into another room, the door shut quietly behind us. I turn to see who had saved me to see the famous Pewdie himself..._wait, he did get stuck in this game, and no this is a dream and only a dream._ I sighed and let myself lean against the door "That was close one. Thanks Pewdie, I thought it was going to be the end of me" I told him as I let myself clam down from the most scare I had in young life.

"It one my bro's!"Pewdie smiled at Stephano, I smiled slightly at them "yeah, so this what happen with you disappear between that video "I replied, "Yeah I've been here for couple days now. "he replied as sat down beside me. "I feel sorry for ya, your family worried about you, your girlfriend cried when she found out, your friends missing you and everyone wonder where your gone to "I told him truthfully, he nodded a slight tear was in the corner in his eyes. I patted his back "you'll see them again, man."I told him, I was going to have the same emotion soon; I'm going to miss everyone as well.

"Were in this together Pewdie, you'll see them again "he said trying to comfort his buddy, they were lucky they had each other, I just appear here, I wasn't meant to be here. Pewdie turn to me once he calmed down "well you join us?"He asked as he held a brofist hand out, I brofist back "we'll all escape _together"_


	3. Chapter 2: It's only barely begun

Deadly Dreams

Chapter 2: it's only barely began.

_Sorry guys for the long wait, I got really busy and that, I was on holiday as well so I found it hard to find time but I keep telling myself to finish this chapter first before I start my next for my Hetaoni one which I got to do soon. Sorry for the long wait however It gonna get better I promised. I do not own anything except the plot and my OC's. Thank you for your support so far! Please review and fav as well follow! Thanks (: ~Conrad_

"_They're probably think they're lucky...Even though they're about to begin playing a very __**dangerous **__game." ~ Alichino~vol2 _

We had rested for the next phew second however soon set foot out the other door and carry on for clues and keys. I was slightly frighten of seeing the bro again, however indeed I have a grown up and a French/Egyptian golden statue alongside me this time. Pewdie, He was like my older brother John though funnier at playing video games a whole lot more as it was his job to do so. He was happy to be with us and I was happy be with them. Stephano, well that I wasn't sure about him. He was gruff and like is usual self; however he could be clam and collective in a place like this.

Nothing much had happen since our moment of our promise to getting out together. We had been searching the rooms for a way out as well more supplies. "This is so 'clam before the storm' "I quoted my farther. My father had used the quote so many of times when we all go on holiday in the caravan that it stuck. The blond man nodded alongside his little comrade, "it is too quite" Stephano noted "too quite, against the normal logic of their usual howling"

We heard only the blowing wind and the place slightly swaying of it old palace built as our footsteps could be barely heard except our heavily breathing, I give a slight smile at them, Pewdie commented about "how scary this place was like" as I was inside. "Heh at least we isn't in A-Ao-oni, which would be whole lot worse" I said trying to lighten the mood of fear that had lifted itself on us. "Yeah, we'll be in this all the time and that weird thing would be after us "Pewdie replied, I was trying to think of games that worse than this one. "I hate it more if it was Slenderman"he told me, I nodded who want to be around that weird human alien thing.

Stephano ignored us in his own confusion of home-like things we talked about. "Sorry stepina I forgot you were here "I told him with a slight mocking voice. "I'm not a girl!"He growled slightly making myself giggle "yes but the name suits you so well" I said as I tapped his little nose making him blush. "I'm now happy Pewdie found me "he mumbled. I giggled "Joking Stephano, Joking. I just wanted to see your reaction "I told him as we looked in the room.

Pewdie had made me carry him just encase he'll drop him again, which I was sure wasn't a great idea. I look through the old wooden draws from the Victorian time. "How can you be all cheery in a place like this?"He asked me and I stopped. "Maybe because i-if I didn't believe of a way out and if I didn't keep positive then I could go absolutely crazy "I chuckled nervously as I looked through the draws. Pewdie had been making a mess of noises on his side of the room again as he hummed like a child. "Any way I'm only 14 I have too much to live for "I added, I felt a hand on my shoulder "what? I thought you were 16 or little older but 14? You're lying right?"Pewdie asked amazed.

I cringed as he touched my open wound, "well I'm 14 and have been for a couple of months now "I told him truthfully "now can you let go of my shoulder please "I growled at the end without meaning too, however it sting worsen when being touch as it still healing. He took his hands off to feel some of the gooey substance that my skin made to protect and help heal it. I hissed slightly "please don't touch it again, it hurts like hell "I told him as I pick up the key inside the now empty cupboards. "Ha, sorry. I didn't notice "he replied his face gave _I'm not used to this stuff_, I reassured him with a smile, "don't worry" I told him softly.

Stephano huffed for attention, "what is it Stephano?"Pewdie asked the golden statue." It may be good Idea for you to find a place to rest for the night" he said, his French tongue getting the way by slurring his words. I nodded "agreed, I'm so tired from running from those bro's" I commented, we had encounter them about 3 times today which was only a lucky number but it tried myself out. Pewdie agreed, he was worn out as well from the day events but he had a new bro with him which made him cheer for slight victory in his head.

The three of us looked for a nice place that a bro wouldn't be able to entre for the night as well not sees us. We soon came to a room that we could use, it wasn't 'penis monster' proof but it the best we could find for now. Locking the doors we sat down for time being to rest ourselves upon the cold floor. "This is the craziest day of my life, so god filled my cup of _the_ impossible" I stated out loud, the floor look more inviting then anything of our crazy day. Pewdie had sat down a few inches from me with Stephano between us.

"And this only your first day! You'll see more bros and penis monsters!"Pewdie told me with a brofist in the air in slight happiness. I shook my head "strange, strange man "I mumbled "still acts as if he's playing a video game" I chuckled at the end. Stephano stared up at me in confusion then turned to Pewdie.

I just relaxed against the walls as I looked around and saw something that one man didn't like. Pewdie soon followed my gaze to jump up and point at them "BARRELS!" he shouted at his worse arch-rival. He ran over to the barrels and randomly started throwing them around while he growled out "I hate barrels!".

I laughed at the scene, "he suppose to be older but he acts like a little kid" I noted out at the silliness of it all, "maybe that why you exist, to protect him "I said to Stephano. He didn't answer however glared at Pewdie from afar. Pewdie came back more tired than before, "dude, you're crazy "I told him looking at the scatter barrels that somehow were all smashed to pieces. "That why I like Stephano more "I finished off as I looked at the messed up room, it seem as through rampage of animals had come through here.

"w-what? You like Stephano more?" he asked confused and jealous of said statue. "What about me bro?" he asked his face turning into a puppy face, I laughed "I think of you as a brother, man don't get upset!" I said patting his back. He bear hugged me and then looked around "going to sleep! Night Stephano, have a _good_ night" he said winking at his friend as he looked at me and his friend, "you too Lisa" and then he slumber on the ground and started snoring.

We both stood there blushing at his words. "u-ummm...well we better get some rest, where you want to sleep?" I said embarrassed, he coughed slightly and pointed at stop next to Pewdie with his sword. I nodded and put him carefully and lay down beside them. I closed my eyes to think of my white bedroom roof. "Hey, Lisa?" came Pewdie's voice as he lay on his side on this horrible cold floor.

"Yeah?" I asked calmly, my shoulder seemed to relax as well. "How did you get here?" he asked whisperingly to me. "I just fell asleep on one of your videos and then I woke up here" I said simply, "Just thinking about it, makes me wish I was back at home again" I sighed out as I open my eyes to see that rotting wood and old blue tiles. I reach up with one hand wishing I was seeing the clouds.

I felt a smell hand touch my arm, cold yet he gave that warm air that I had missed. He gave a small smile at me of concern. "well...I better rest, there be more drinkable drinks of the _Impossible_" I said as I let my eyes shut and my world swirls in the darkness.

_There stood a tall woman who laugh was like chining angel, she had this warmth, this safeness around her. It dragged me in, it __**pulled**__ me in. Who was she? Her face didn't show, her image was in black and white, as if she was drawn in a way of innocence, pureness. Yet she spoke my name as if she knew me greatly, love me as her own child, was that person my mother? I...can't remember. _

_I felt I was underwater, everything hurt as I couldn't understand these blurry images, however they tugged at my heart with their familiar way. Who are these people? Were they my family? Friends? Why can't I remember anything else but how I got here...this makes no sense at all..._

_The dream got darker, colder. _

_Then black...nothing, just nothing._

The room was that of a square, big and wide. And there sat a computer playing through the episodes of Pewdie amnesia custom show. A tall lady in silver smirked as she sat on the black couch that once Axlisa sat upon, she smiled with her shining silver lips. Her teeth pure and shark like teeth, it gave that glint of danger and warning to dare come close to her. Deep sinister blue eyes sparked in the night hours, her long fingered hand tapped against her metal cheek. "My, my, the game only began my dear daughter" she whispered upon the night.

A man of bronze entre, he was dress in a simple suite all in that sparkling bronze's. He smile alongside his wife, his black deep eyes grin in happiness. "It truly has" he added to the cold air, he wisped across the room to his dear wife, his hands grabbed hers. Two voices in sink, together they said the final words.

"_Let this deadly dream, begin truly now."_


	4. Chapter 3: Crashing Grounds

Deadly Dreams

_Hi Guys! Sorry for long wait however it hard to get inspired, and I wanted to try get the characters more themselves, I don't want them completely OCC, you know what I mean? And really because of my best bud I was able to finish this after watching one of his new episodes 5 of his custom story of amnesia episode that it inspired me again, god that was funny XD. So here you go guys! And any confusion on the last chapter will be partly cleared up here, and thank you guys for following, faving, reviewing! It makes me happy, because this is the first story that got liked quite quickly and I hope to keep you interest in this story of mine! (: thank you all very very much. ~ Conrad _

_"Don't always assume, because **things** aren't always as they seem"~ Unknown._

Chapter 3: Crashing Grounds 

A hand wacked me on the head, cold and hard, I open my eyes to see golden eyes staring down at me, they looked so welcoming, so... "Get up lazy head! You're almost as bad as Pewdie" his French accent shined out making my eyes widen to see a handsome golden man in his tunic was indeed Stephano.

I pointed at him, "How did you grow?" I asked shocked at his gown up size and not a small statue. Being close to him did warm me greatly that I couldn't help but blush, damn teenagers hormones. "You didn't know?" came Pewdie's voice behind us "he can change size at will but he rarely does so because he says it 'tiring' or something" he replied as he looked through his bag for food.

"O-oh I see" I replied the shock started to wash away from me right away; it drifted right through me in seconds. I was about to get up yet a spring of pain rush through my hand and arm. I hissed but got up, "damn habits, keep forgetting" I groaned as I glared at my arm in annoyance. "Stupid arm, you listening huh? I would kill you if you weren't part of me!"I growled at the arm only to get a chuckle from Stephano and a huge laugh from Pewdie. "What? I always do this "I replied with a confused look at the two.

A cough was what I got as reply after the soft chuckle had finished, "well it not every day you hear a girl 'wanting to kill her own arm'" he replied simple, as though it was the easiest thing to see. "bro, you are weird!" Pewdie shouted out, "Pewdie! Be quieter" Stephano said back. I smiled "who the one talking?"Was my reply to Pewdie. Pewdie had gotten out some hotdogs from his bag and walked over which had ending up with a hotdog shoved in front of my face and a smiling blonde hair man holding it out. "Here you go bro! Eat up" He said smiling at me, I gracefully took the hotdog. "Thanks, what about-"I stopped to see the French man munching upon a cold hotdog, "doesn't matter" I finished as I started to bite onto my own, It was alright and still fresh enough to eat, however I wanted to know where he got this from.

"Where did you get this Pewdie?"I asked after a couple of bites, "I had them in my bag, I was having a barque with my family and there were some hotdogs left so my parents insisted I have them, so I had them in my bag. Handy right?" he replied smiling as he eat his juicy hotdog. I nodded "yeah" I stared at the bottom piece of hotdog, and sighed.

_What was that weird dream? Those people who were they?...I remember mum and dad, my brothers and sisters b-but that dream made me see this woman from the past and she gives more a mother figure then my own, weirdly enough. This makes no sense...there something I'm missing, a cap in time...something to fill in to get those blurry images of sometime in the past, they could be fake and it was all just a silly dream, yet they felt like more like memories than anything else...I'm so confused..._

"-so we're going to head this way today "I heard once I was out of my thoughts. Pewdie was pointing at a door we had not entered yet. Great. More walking and for sure more running, brilliant! Before I know it, I'll be hanging on a stick. I finished my hotdog quickly, "so we're looking for more clues then?" I asked him simple. "What else bro? Barrels?"He replied quickly which ended me in slight giggles, "if we we're looking for barrels, they be destroy before we could do anything"

"They would with me in watch, I hate BARRELS!"

"And I hate Ayden Doyle, now come on we better get going" I replied as I got hold of Pewdie's wrist and started to drag him through the door with Stephano behind. "h-huh?" was Pewdie reply as pushed him in, which I must admit was quite hard to do. He fell to the floor with a THUMP and a slight "Oow!" that squeak from his very lips. Stephano shook his head in shame of his friend and ended up helping silly-old Pewdie up.

"Dude why didn't you keep walking?" I asked as he was now dusting himself of. "Because one second I'm getting drag and the next push, how am supposed to keep up with that?"

"ummm...worse time to speak now dude" I said pointing behind him in fear at the slowly coming closer Penis monster. "What d-"before he could finish the monster howl which woken him into realisation. "It right behind me isn't it?" he asked in fear.

"Yup!" I replied, "Now moved that ass of yours before you get swipe by that fan boy of yours!". I grabbed his wrist and Stephano's and ran for it, I was partly dragging Pewdie while Stephano somehow kept up to me.

"I know this is a stupid time to ask a silly question, but are you Egyptian or French?"I asked randomly, the bro fan boy still on our trail. "I'm French! God, you _are _worse than Pewdie" he spoke back annoyed at me, "yeah yeah, says the talking walking statue of doom!" I told him with sarcasm dripping from my very tongue.

We bickered as we ran away from the bro. Pewdie still being dragged that soon he was between me and Stephano being drag across the floor because is little legs "ached and didn't want to move" , yeah right. Lazy, he played way to many video games. Soon we were hiding under a table in fear, because we were in a tight spot, I somehow ended up closely to Stephano and Pewdie on the other side of me squashing me closer to the man.

It was what I called awkward and embarrassing. Our noses almost touched, my hands were holding his shoulder for balance, his hand held my waist to stop me from falling on him completely, my legs in between his own. His eyes were open and looking to my own, a blush rose upon my very cheeks. This had never happen to me before, and I knew I had to get used to it however at this moment it was the worse. Pewdie was damn tall that he kind of got us in this mess; then again Stephano is tall as well. Damn I'm the shortest one again.

The bro hovered around for a couple minutes that felt like hours, however luckily he left and walked away. We all breathe sighs of relief. Stephano huffed trying to get his blush to disappear from his face, "can you get off me now?"He asked, "I would but some fatso on my back" I replied, I heard a slight "did you call me fat?" before the weight was of my back and I was able to climb out myself.

"Someone shoot me, today is never going to be normal again isn't it?"

"Nope"

"Shit"

_*somewhere in the old mansion*_

"I'm so freakin' Pump! Yeah~" came a voice from a man sitting in a green chair as he shouted out loud and showed off. "So pump, Mr. Chair! So Pump, you like it? You like it don't you?" he said to the chair he sat on. It sigh, it high pitch dork-iness voice spoke out with "Chair mode activated" with a puff of smoke, the pink hair man was on the floor groaning.

There stood a man with short brown hair, soft green eyes and was dress like an old gentleman. He wore black spotless shoes and school like trousers. He wore a normal white T-shirt with a green sleeveless jumper over the top; he had glasses upon his nose and a green French hat on his very head.

Unlike Mr. Chair, Piggeh had bright pink hair with pink ears upon his very head that twitch when it heard something; he even had bright pink eyes with that playful glint. He had pure white teeth that show each time he smiled widely, he wore a skin colour pink top the was ripped in areas showing off his muscular top and very tight jeans to show off his butt to his friends. He wore no shoes upon his feet since he thought there was no need for them.

"You got a good spot that "he said as he wiggled his butt at the poor man. "And this is the reason why Pewdie always leave you, you know" Mr. Chair replied starting to slightly getting pissed with said pig. However before they could carry on there was a scream that heard more like a girl's then Pewdie high pitch one.

"I'm so pumped!" and he ran out the door to rescued that person while Mr. Chair try to reach him however missed and fell to the ground with thud. "T-that..May be a bad ide-"he stopped when the pig had run off before he had the chance to even say a word? "That pig is an idiot perverted" he moaned as he got up and ran after the idiot of a pig.

_Life may be warm yet it breaks,_

_Crawls and claws away at your very soul,_

A young girl with bright blond hair flowed across the hallway as she ran from the monster and she screamed in fear of the very thing. She cried looking for her best friend Axlisa who had disappeared a couple of days ago. _That_ kind woman told her that she can grant her wish to see her friend and now here she running from a weird monster thingy.

_Each wish I grant breaks the soul of life,_

_Each time I see you smile, your world __**will**__ crumble_

A pink bit of hair grabbed her wrist and dragged her faster away from the bro. "I'm so pumped! Not even Mr. Chair can keep up!" the man cheered at the girl, soon there was another man with a green hat being dragged along. They soon entered a room only have the door kick close and everyone falling onto something, through Mr. Chair had it worse by falling on something big and metal.

However two voices rang out.

"A-Axlisa?"

"L-Lucy?"

_I hope this good enough for you guys! Another of my OC's entered this hellish game~. The song like words were by me~ (:_

_Interesting Fact: Axlisa was meant to be for my Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic that I never did well and I never put up because how the plot was a bit too mary-sueish at the time. Only thing that change about her is she lost her silver jacket and alchemic power. ~Conrad _

_I do not own this game or Pewdie and his gang only my OC's and write as I go plot. _

_silght Edit on the 08/09/2012- sorry guys seems love deleting some of my words when I upload this, because I reread it just in case, then read the docoment one 'n' I was like 'what the hell, this is the sixth time you've done this' yup it doesn't like me XD sorry for any mistakes and please point out any I missed in this chapter! thanks~Conrad_


	5. Chapter 4: WHAT? BARRELS? FAKE BRO?

Deadly Dreams 

Chapter 4: WHAT? BARRELS? FAKE BRO?

"Pick me up,

hose me down,

I'm sorry boys about the dirty night clowns,

Earth does break the things that we make,

Like a model planes and cuppy cakes"~ Dirty Night Clowns~ Chris Garneau

_Hi guys, I planning to do a every 2 week update now, since I have started most of my GCSE So I'll find it hard to find time to do writing for this while I got allot of homework, friends and family to hang out with, I need to keep social or I pretty much go Insane, and my inspiration for this would go. And Guys there's a **poll** for you can do, you choose who Lucy ends up with (it's Piggeh and her for now but that can change) as well the other pairings moments to appear, I'll love to do. I may put in a little of PewdieXStephano in if you want. Keep Reviewing guys, you small group are awesome, here on and watt pad thanks. _

However two voices rang out.

"A-Axlisa?"

"L-Lucy?"

I stared up at the blonde hair girl; her soft green eyes stared down at me. She wore her normal school uniform that was a blue blazer; school white t-shirt, black trousers with the traditional black shoes. Her hand clutch my black t-shirt pulling me on my feet, she looked around in fear of the group who was still on the floor stunned by the sudden event.

"L-let run!" she cried as she dragged me out the door by the shirt, "W-wait!, Lucy! They're my..."I started as we turned a corner of the place, "friends..." I whispered as saw blood scatter across the floor, crying of people could be heard, louder then call of Pewdie and his gang. Barrels lined in a line upon line watching every fast pasted step we took.

Chuckles could be heard from the deformed mouths, cartoon like teeth poked out from the bucket round barrels, there black sun glasses stood on them with a glint of mafia in them. "L-Lucy...w-what you doing?, where we goi-"I stopped as I felt claws upon my wrist, tight enough to feel the blood dripping from it.

My eyes widen in surprise, I was stunned by the figure that stood before me. That thing had my hand around it chubby fat clawed, Hands? It claws scratched upon my soft flesh, making me bleed easily. My throat spouted a mouse like speak in fear at the bro. It howled in victory as I try to escape it cage like hands. Another hand wrapped around me, one upon my lips and the other around my wrist.

"Now, now, Bro. Let go of the girl" came a smooth voice, however yet had that slight gruffness of a smoker. The grip of the hand released carefully making no more damage however it seem to stand there waiting orders. "So, there _was_ another girl here "he spoke with certainly, his hand released around my mouth.

"So, what the name of this little girl?" he asked behind me. "A-Axlisa" I whimpered out, I stared at the ground to see the shredded pieces of fake skin and clothes upon the blooded cold icily floor. A hand looped under my chin and pulled me to look up at him, there stood a man with brownish black hair who held a huge smirk that could just hold a piece of cigarettes if he had any, his eyes covered by sun glasses. "Ummm, what a beautifully specimen "he whispered as he leaned in closer, I slapped his faces as a reflex of fear.

He growled and pushed me to the ground, making my arse fall slapped bang on the rock ground, I groaned in pain of the quick intact with the ground. My vision stared up at the boy like man, he seem to look like a seventeen year old. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with a non-sleeve brown jumper over the top and brown jeans with black lines across it. He wore black trainers that seem to be comfortable looking, I wanted to shout however I was scared, terrified of what going on before me.

"Take her away "he growled at the bro, that when my voice broke out. "STEPHANO! PEWDIE! SOMEONE! PLEASE!" I cried out loud hopping they're heard me, I can't believe this just happen to me. "SHUT UP!" He growled his foot making contact with my stomach; I coughed and moaned in the unusual pain. My vision blurred slightly, I could taste blood upon my lips.._D-did I cough up blood?_

"AXLISA!"

"I HATE BARRELS!"

I could hear afar from me, they're coming. They _are_ coming!

"great, unwanted attention, I'll take the girl, you stop them "he commanded in a scowl he pick the end of my shirt and started to drag me away, I quickly grabbed the carpet on the ground in a tight hold. He growled and let go, returning to my front, he stepped on my bleeding hand, making me scream in pain, tears fell from my eyes.

With a quick clash of swords and gold flashed before my eyes as my hand was released by the foot. "Seems my plan failed, May as well retreat!" the man shouted and run of to live another day. My version grew worse as a gold blur looked down at me, like if I was a child. He knelt down as he checks me for any injures, he seemed scowl and huff in annoyance at the blood. He picked me up in his arms, "S-Stephano?" I whispered, a soft sigh was my reply, "yes it me you silly, being "he replied teasing me to clam himself down.

My eyes closed as I rested in his arm, my body didn't want to move after that scare of my life, nothing like that had happen to me before and their so much at a time I could take. I am human end of the day.

I drifted off in his arms un-beware of the others watching and making joke of poor little Stephano.

_Beep .Beep. Beep _

_It never stopped, it keeps repeating in the back of my very head. It glue as it carry on, it stuck, never stopping, never changing however it was still going. "Doctor" was a murmur beneath the waving beeps, "Is she ever going to awake?" the voice asked the white blank air. "Sorry, however we cannot find if she awake soon, or stay in that coma for years" a man voice told the other. "We and yourself do not understand her condition, we are very sorry but we try our best as we can" he told her, a soft slap rang in my ears, as if he patted the other._

_I wanted to open my eyes, see who was talking before me. Heavily, my eyes were. They were almost impossible to open, my eyes slightly open to see blurs of people around me, a doctor in a suit, a woman crying in a chair, and man standing beside her. "C-can, s-she hear us?" was the whispered of man, softer and fear could be heard dripping upon his tongue. They were my parents, my family that question the doctor. "We do not know, however she isn't the only one in this state, which confuses us" he replied as if saying others were may comfort them. "More?" they whispered together, "yes, 7 others are in this state, a couple hours ago was another girl, named Lucy" _

_My parents stood up "c-can we see them?" they asked in union as if they starting understand what going on. "m...mother...d...dad."I scrawled out my tough and dry throat, while trying to lift my hand to them, however right after my version went black, my body stopped. My breathing speed and the repeatedly of beep turn longer, crashes, bangs, shouting could be heard right after that. _

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! _

_^^ done and up~ hope you enjoy! I put this up on Deviantart first then Wattpad, and here! sorry you guys were last. the REAL Lucy will becoming soon, as well some sexy Stephano, I promise~ Conrad_


	6. Chapter 5: Linked Roads

Deadly Dreams 

Chapter 5: Linked roads

_"I wish I knew then  
what I know now  
wouldn't dive in  
wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
you made it so sweet  
Till I woke up on  
on the concrete"~_Katy Perry~ Wide Awake

I awoke on the cold floor; my arm was my pillow in my sleep. I groaned as I turned to sit up, however I felt the touch of soft fabric against myself. I rubbed my blurry eyes to see the golden robe of Stephano's, "your awake" was a murmur as soft golden eyes turned to look at me, I blushed and turned my head as my hands gripped the robe.

A tear fell from eyes; I couldn't believe what had happen before. I was scared, terrified. It stuck, nothing like that happen in my normal life, I shook as I looked the side of the room wishing I saw that childish colour of pink and fairies across the walls however I was met with hard rock square stones, my tears were bitter in my mouth. "I-I, wish I could...go home" I whispered. I swallowed and stopped the tears, I shouldn't be crying, not now, not ever. Not again, I'm not going to be a cry-baby anymore.

Until, I was pulled into a hug by Stephano who stroke my hair. "Go on, cry, and don't hold it in "he whispered, my hand gripped his shirt as my tears fell upon him. I couldn't hold them in; I just couldn't because I _am _a cry-baby. My old world was replaced with this one, and that was a whole lot more scary for a teenager. I used to have school to worry about, my friends. Everyday normal things, not this. Not about monsters, not crazy humanoid Barrels.

_"Seems our daughter is crumbling, such a weakling"_

A shivered ran up my spine at the sound of the voice, my tears dried up as I keep in Stephano warmth. "D-did, you just hear that?" I asked Stephano, I looked to the side to see nothing. "What voice? Your hearing things now?" he gruff out, his French accent stiff. He sighed as well which made me giggle, Stephano was still there. "w-what, funny?" he asked looking me with a confused face; I giggled on as I tapped his nose. "Your old 'sigh' it told me you're still Stephano" I replied, he blushed like the last time I tapped him on the nose.

_With...THE EVIL BARRELS_

The young man walked in a circle as he thought of a planned, he stared at the cage that held a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She bashed against the cage in anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?" She cried out loud as she banged against the bars that held her away from her enemy, who right now she wanted to beat up.

He chuckled "we only scared her as well damage that small wrist of hers dear" he replied as he walked closer to the cage. "Oh, such a singing bird isn't you?" he teased as he got closer to the cage. He lined his fingers across the metal that rattled behind. She hissed in annoyance, "Why, not tell me about your friend of yours, Uummm?" he asked as he leaned in closer to her only to be scratch across the face with her nails.

He growled at her. "I will never sell my friend out for a bastard like you!"She yelled at him. He yanked the cage door open, dragging her out and on a wooden chair where a bro grabbed her wrist and keep her there. "I'll have to make it come out of you" he whispered in her ears, he slapped her across the face, he bite her ear hard with made her groaned lightly while fear was shown in eyes. "Your, going too.."She started until he kissed her as an answer. She tries to push him off without hands, only to be pushed down harder on the chair.

Tears fell from her eyes in fear. His hand roamed however before he could do anything, he was pulled back by a taller and older man who had light brown blond hair and had a cigarette in his mouth. "Son, that not a way of getting information out of people! You damn fool!" he growled whacking him over the head with his bare hands. "But pap's!" he groaned back as he rubbed his sore head, his father gave him the glare with made him step back knowing not to intervene with his father. "I don't care!" he growled back at the youngest of the barrels.

Lucy sat in shocked, yet she tried getting her hands out of the cubby's ones. The elder one stood in front of her as he smirked sadistically, "You know Axlisa?" he asked as his hand touches her cheek which she growled at; she didn't reply to his question. The man pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and pin the burning side in her school trousers, she hissed however a slight smile was possible seen if looked at closely, "A, Ax? Axlis? Axlisa?"She asked as if she never said the strange name, "w-who is _that_?" she asked, hissing at the end from the pushed on bud.

He pushed the bud more on her trousers, his hand ready to punch her in the stomach. "Tell me!"He cried as he punched her, she didn't say a word only growled or howled in pain. she soon fainted after as he glared in anger, "we need to get information! We got to get it out of her, stubborn brat!" he frustratingly yelled at his son. He stomped around until he stopped.

" How about we catch the _boy_?"

_Some where else_

Two people sat in a chair, a lady of silver sat upon the man lap. "My, my and you didn't tell me?" she asked as she leaned into the man "about our daughters curse, dear? what cruelty you are". The man smirked at her "Oh, I thought I did, my sorry madam" he croaked back, his throat broken and old, his old age eyes stared through big rounded glasses.

"Your daughter curse is of knowing you" he said as he looked up the non-aging woman. "If she learns that, you are her mother she'll take your place as the silver lady statue" he coughed about to finish it off however got beaten by the silver lady. "And she'll have to be betroth to the golden statue" the lady finished smiling; "I'm so close to freedom!" she cheered as she danced around the room childishly. The old man watch with wide eyes.

"But all fails, she'll die like any human, and you'll have to stay the lady of silver. Can you take that?" he asked. She growled as she snatched his arm.

"I doubt that going to happen old man!"

_- with...the BROARMY!-_

Stephano and I sat in silence as we waited for others to awake up; I had leant against the cold wall as I fidgeted with bandage around my wrist. Stephano sat beside me looking up around him, his arm around my shoulders, his way of knowing he was still worried about me. I sighed as I gave up with the blasted thing; I turned to look at the still human size statue.

"Stephano?" I asked, his eyes twitch to me however he didn't move his head to me. "Yes, Axlisa?" he asked. "How long have you been here?" I questioned, "I was here about 3 days after Pewdie "he replied, _minute he was later?_

"Pewdie was the first one here?" my mind was muddling things, shows, fanfiction I've read that the first people here usually are _god _of the game, how things usually work, no. Pewdie wouldn't do that, right? Suck people in, to make his reality more different? To get away from the stress? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't!

"Yes, Pewdie was the first of us, however before us were these two, a couple like me, statues. They said they looking for their stupid child" he replied as he found his hand interesting, like he knew something. "Did they tell you the child name?" I wanted to know, was it that woman from my dream there? Was it here that was looking for me? "She...Did" he replied he turned fully from me, he clutch his hand in his head in despair.

"w-what was it?" I asked he didn't look at me; he didn't make a sound until the moment is lips slipped in two and he spoke my very name. "Axlisa... Pratt"

_Hi guys! This is the start of blossoming of our Stephanie and Axie? Or not...I wonder. Anyway, guys keep polling because we yet to get Lucy right in the group yet, but she will! So much jumping in this sorry however I hope you enjoy! Review, comment, Fav, follow, vote whatever site you on, do it! Because you won't regret it ^^ thank you so far! ~ Conrad/Zero _


	7. Chapter 6: Painful Moments

Deadly Dreams 

_ "People stare at me __Point their fingers __And they laugh at me  
What am I doing wrong ?  
To deserve this kind of pain  
Why do I breathe?  
I can't recall the point of it  
If I stopped breathing  
The pain would end" ~ Meiko & Kaito (vocaloid)~ My True Self _

Chapter 6: Painful Moments 

I stared at his very golden back. My mouth formed tangled upon a knot of non-enlightenment. Nothing sum up right, they a statue, I, a human. How could such a thing be possible humane? It felt as though I was put upon entangled life since the day I was born, to keep in a puzzling puzzle that only showed itself when time was clicking on that clock.

My mouth closed and opened trying to find words yet to form nothingness coming from my lips except for the shaking slaps that they made each timed they closed. "W-what.."I started as he turned his head slightly at me in a Sterns look. "Could possibly be wrong with that?" I question upon his enmity.

He turned too looked at me until he pulled the ends of my hair with was what in my disapproval. He showed me the tips that slowly turning a colour of sliver, he growled at the colour in fear. I stared in disbelief at the change of colour. I never ever dyed my hair, however as I watched my tips of my brown hair seem to grown away only slightly as you look so close at the dismay. I looked at him in shook.

"Why? Why is this happening?" I asked, today been way more then the meaning of "eventful" for me. He clutches his hand over my own as he sighed. "Because, you are the heir to be the silver lady, in _this _world" he replied. I stared at him until words formed from my trembling lips "I-is their way to stop this from happening?" I knew the answers partly, however it only a slight chance of it. "Escape" he replied "escaping this hell hole is the only way"

I smiled at him bravely with the side of bitterness. "Then we'll all make it out, escaping together is the way to live it"

"Oh, hello love birds" Was the reply of the so known by 2 million fans who know him as the hero of video games (AN: Well in my mind he is), Pewdie or Felix. Whatever. I blushed at the voice of the sleepy Swedish dude "love bird" joke. I coughed and sighed pulling my hair back so he wouldn't see.

I smiled at him as best as I could even if I was frighten inside. "Hello Pew's, good morning, evening?"I replied with uncertainty of the time, he shrugged his shoulder in reply. We three had lost track of time a long time ago.

The other two awoke from their sleep; I smiled happily to final meet the awesome Mr. Chair and epic Piggeh. Piggeh however had gone right onto sit on Pewdie lap and they started fusing about, while I walked up to Mr. Chair and helped him up, "Good morning" I told him as he smiled back, "G-good morning" he replied, a slight sadistic spark cross his eyes. I turned to see Piggeh on the floor knock out and Pewdie cleaning his shorts out, "I don't believe it!" I said pointing at Pewdie who had beated the pig up, "I thought you like Piggeh Pewdie?" I asked as I walked over to the sleeping pig that was snoring way over the top.

"Piggeh that the worse snoring I have ever heard, it doesn't even hear realistic!" I said as I kick him over which he ended up getting up on his feet, all I heard come from his lips saying "I'm pumped now! I'm pumped!" as if he really trying to say "I'm awake!".

"Ummm, G-Guys? Where or how did t-these barrels get here?" Mr. Chair asked as he looked around the room to find we're surrounded by them, they laughed at us that we never noticed them sneak in the room. The doors were blocked by a pile of barrels and Stephano was no were to be seen. Shit. What is going on?

I ran to the door with Pewdie and started ripping down there wall only to get stuck under the many barrels, I was trapped, now _alone_. I thumped against the barrels who laugh at my misery. This was a failure for me; I couldn't even hear the others out there! All I heard was mummers of another voice who laughed and chuckled in victory. I shivered in fear of the thought of them. Whoever the hell "them" is.

"Why?! Axlisa? Pewdie?!" I heard the call for us though the air around me was disappearing making my lungs tighten; my energy slowly going with each long breath. My vision blurred then and was gone by the last laugh of a horrible barrel.

_Here again I sat alone. No one ever liked me, I was too different here, this place. The school bell rang as the student left; one by one they're gone as I was left behind. Again. I was constantly **alone** here, in this darkness of a school. I got up and banged the desk with my hands in frustrations as I whispers the words I said every single day after school "I hate myself and my life" before picking up my backpack and left the room. _

_People pointed at me the moment I left the room, whispering the (1) non compos mentis of myself. It hurt painfully, I want to be me yet no one liked it in this school as though being strange is against the policy. If I really want to fit in I have to be fake to impress in this stupid reality and I wasn't going to change myself because this is my reality, my fricken life. no one going to change me no matter how scared I'll be, no matter how much I'm hated I'll be me so I can live my life. I have to for my family, for them. I rather be a ghost then be a fake any day anyway. Because there be a **light **for me and only me._

_ A hand grabbed my own and there stood a boy before me. He smiled sweetly at me yet I couldn't see his face in this memory as if it was wiped clean off from my mind. He hugged me in his big and welcoming arms as I cried upon him. "Why am I treated like this? Why?" I asked the boy who held me in his warm arms, he stroke my short childish brown hair. "Because Axlisa, You're special" He whispered in my ear softly as he keeps me there for those couple of moments. _

_However soon I fell though the body I had been grasping a few second ago and now it was only (2) nonentity as it vanishes before my eyes. Now the boy was now walking away, he left me once again in my loneliness on the floor; he was gone and left me in the darkness again. "Come back! Don't leave me! Don't put me back in that life! Please take me with you!" I cried while my hand reaching for him from afar in a failed attempt of being taken away from my nightmare. He turned around slowly to me; a small tear dripped from his eyes and rippled the floor in waves. His lips moved silently in reply then he turned to leave. _

_The old crowd surrounded me laughing in their croaked ways; they carried the words around my head. I banged my hands on the floor as I let tears fall upon the ground as they laughed at idiotic me, I shouldn't be here never. I should evaporate into the very air. _

_I lay there alone as harsh words whisked away and replace with the soft words of the boys while I let myself rest upon the rippling white floor. I felt I was dying, going to heaven until those words made me gripped the floor in attempt to not be taken away just yet, I have to heard every single note , every word he told me once more time before I'm gone because I want to cry on it and smile at the speciality of his love and caring words. _

_"You never be alone, never because I am here with you, just watch the stars because we share them, I always be there Axlisa, because I am in your heart, We'll meet again, Remember me will you?" _

**_"I'll always remember you St..." _**

_Hi Bros, here the newly chapter and yes another cliff hanger because I love them, heheheh sorry! Anyway sorry it took awhile to get up however I was distracted with The Sims 3 on the will XD so funny it had to many messed up moments. Floating guitars! Anyway, as well I was editing it over again for the second time today, well hope you like this chapter, please comment, review, fav, follow or whatever you do on there, well I'm out, seeya soon! ^^ you guys are awesome! ~Conrad/Zero _


	8. Chapter 7: Pure Craziness

Deadly Dreams 

Chapter 7: Pure Craziness 

_Hi Bros, sorry it a little later then usually however I have been busy over the week. I had been Ill on Thursday and mostly sleep the day away, Friday I had return to school only to do some homework and a bit of this chapter because I had some time on my hands for once, I finished it off today luckily however only reason it wasn't earlier was because I was over my nans looking after my Granddad for four hours for once, which to be truthful it was nice to talk to him in months, I missed him dearly and he needed someone to talk to, he's my most favourite family member beside my epic mum and dad. He special to me than anything else in this world, so sorry, family comes first especially when they're ill. Well Bros' **Review, comment, follows ect. **~Conrad/Zero _

_"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."  
― Douglas Adams, The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul_

I awoke to find myself trapped in a frozen metal cage as I felt the bitter chills that spick up my back, where ever this was I knew I was no longer in the safest place. I try to move in the suffocating space only to fail idiotically, it was as if I was a new cage bird caught from the wild life of freedom and now sat in this distasteful thing. I hope I could get out and find the others, if only...

I screamed as I saw the penis monster face peer over the cage with a haunting glare as it laughed in a mixture of howls. Well, I'm royally screw! That one thing for sure, and to be truthful I didn't like the idea of this. My legs were cramping up with pain yet I had no space to left them rest. My hand and arm sting each time they came intact with the very icy metallic bars that only somehow held the steal tops and bottoms together.

I sighed as I pulled my legs to my very chest as it was one of my creamy white teddy bears from home. I snuggled them close as I keep my eyes empty from any emotion, I didn't care right now. What the point? Everyone was caught by the Barrels, and I don't know what happen to them, How, I out of the entire group get out of this; not get myself killed by that monster and save the day? It simple obvious that it was impossible to do so. Especially for a kid like me, an idiotic one at that.

How_ I _am "special"? How_ I_ am different? I'm Human for god sake!

The room I was in was of that with a generator and a puddle of water that would go up to my ankles if I could stand in it yet I wouldn't really trust the water in this place. Those watery things weren't the greatest of friends of ours.

_"Hey Pewdie! I think I found a short cut!" I had told him as we explore the very room, only a couple days back I had, it had a open door and water that had crates to lead the way through. Pewdie only stare with Stephano safely resting in his hands, "LISA DO-"Before he could finish his sentence I had gone in, that I had regret the moment of the splashing of the monster and I had jumped out in farcical emotion that swarmed me, I had pushed Pewdie out the way and shut the door close, we both decided we ran for it a different way from the new coming bro. _

I smiled slightly hoping they were alright. I was about to try to bang the steal top until I heard a familiar moaned in a cage beside my own. There sat a sleepy blonde hair girl, she smelt purely of cigarettes and some sort of stew, she look pale white as if she hadn't the greatest treatment here. She smiled slightly as she looked at her hand, her blue sprinkled green eyes turned to me as if she heard my silence movement of nothingness. Her eyes widen and soften upon my appearance.

"Ax-Lisa"she whispered out on her dried lips, her eyes looked at me in a tiredly manner, her strong energy slipped away from her in this terrorized time with 'them'. She smiled as her hand slipped through the cage and tried to reach mine, I slowly and carefully reach out hoping it was that girl I knew from my home. I touched it to feel the deathly ice of her hand yet she hummed at my warm ones, it made me happy to be able to do something good for once.

"Y-you're the best, you know?" she said smiling that knowingly common smile. She seemed to loosening up, "How many times have I been told? But you're the best one "I replied truthfully, I let hand go as I started to get myself free from this horrid barrier. Lucy, put her hand back on her lap and smiled successfully in getting me in believing in myself.

I face up to this! Pulling my back to the bottom so my feet touched the top as my legs kneed into me. I used my facility of the moment and pushed the steal top with my legs, the top when flying into the very Bro face. I turned to Lucy with an "I'll be back!" before jumping out and leading the very monstrosity away from here.

I kicked the doors down without a care yet wanting to find everyone and to get the bro away from here, I was happy that I had seen the real Lucy and then that fabrication facsimile one. He followed me all the way while destroying the barrels that I threw at him, he only got more annoyed and irritated by my immaturity and childishness ways.

I keep my tongue out at him while laughing in his face, what? I'm not allowed to have some fun? I carried on until I came to a door that to be truthful I slammed open in his face since he was only that far away from me. "Ooops~" I said as I ran in and went through another door before he could grab hold of me out of his ignorance of my fast feet. He failed. Obviously.

I soon stopped once I entered what looked to be an old library, books upon books that I had to stop the argues to pick one of those up. I carried on until I saw a spark of gold flash form the many shelves, a grumbling about some "Idiot", I laughed happily at who that voice could be and with that I climb the shelf, sorry, I'm short and anyway this bookshelf was taller than Pewdie head could ever reach, taller than my dad! And his head almost hits the roof only with a three to two head cap between him and roof of the downstairs room.

I came face to face with the familiar French statue, I breathe heavily as our eyes met. "Hey" was all that left from my lips. He growled frustrated at me, "Where have you been? Axlisa? I have been sitting here waiting for you!" He growled, I stared wide eyed. "You, wasn't kidnapped?" I asked he looked oddly at me and shook his head. "Nope, I Just came back to an empty room, I had been looking for you and the others until I got tired" he huffed back. "Well, sorry 'I'm Mr.-awesome-epic-lovable-Stephano bow to me' ,while I and the others got kidnapped the moment you left, and then you sat resting while Barrels could be doing anything to them!" I shouted at him.

He sighed sadly when he notices his stupidity; "Sorry" was all I got from him. I picked him up again and slowly climbed down the shelf only to end up falling from the shelves and losing grip on Stephano. Damn it for my non-balance feet! I saw a flash and found myself in the arms of the mini Stephano, he gripped me in his right arm, his left gripped the shelve in his tiny hand. He helped me up first; I gave him my hand to help him too. He accepted and got up as well.

This was too weird, one minute I'm normal size and now I was the same size as Stephano in his statue formation. I looked at my hand yet to see the same fleshy pink which I sigh with relief. I wasn't fully silver lady yet!

Stephano turned to me, "So, How are we going to find the others, Like this?" he asked smirking.

"Oh, Just shut up!"

_Added notes: I'm planning to do a Halloween special however I want to know what Pairings you want in it, It going to be a different story thing for "special events" Or something. Any pairings you want and I try get in there for you! Thanks ^^_


	9. Chapter 8: Romantic Or What?

Deadly Dreams

Chapter 8: Romantic or what? 

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

There we sat awkwardly, no words left our lips as we sat next to each other after our last silly fight. I looked around until I got an idea however I wonder if it be as _great _as I thought. I got on my knees as I pushed myself out so I be hanging from the shelve; now Stephano finally spoke up. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to kill yourself?"He asked looking annoyed with me.

I only smiled up at him, "Uumm? And wait here and leave Pewdie in danger? I rather risk it then stay here!" I yelled back as try to see if my feet reach the other floor without letting go, easily know. Failure was my answer. I was thinking about letting go and see if I could reach out to another shelf however I felt the pricks of fear of the height pin me at the thought of falling to my death instead then succeeding of landing on the shelf each time.

"Scared?"He asked as he wrapped his arms around me to lifted me up, he shook his head at me as if he was about to laugh at my comically way of thoughts. Once I sat safely on the side again, I stay hooked to hugging Stephano. The fear of falling had never left me, as I had many times been injured by heights or the many sad death, that, TV told me about them. That I fell fearing them inside. Everyone had fears; this one is yet to taken away from me.

Stephano felt..._warm_? Unlike the many times his hand touches of his with that felt icy and cold now felt warm and comforting. I hummed as I snuggled closer "So, warm" I murmur forgetting the thought of the height. He huffed as he knew he wouldn't be able to push me off him yet a small smirk could be seen still tugging at his beautiful lips...wait did I say _beautiful lips_? What. The. Hell.

Shaking my heads at the thoughts, he mumbled something about he could now turn "Human size again" I groaned as I yelled at him

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EALRIER?!"

_Unknown Area_

Pewdie awoke to find himself roped against someone else, soft, small hands in his own. Long brown hair upon his shoulders, he stopped for a second. Was this Axlisa or...Marzia? His girlfriend from afar home. He heard soft breathing and he smiled softly at the sound, it _is _Marzia, his lover, his sweet Italian girlfriend.

He looked around the room to find themselves in room, the same bricks walls of amnesia. He grumbled to himself, he was getting people in trouble because of himself. "I shouldn't of download that game" he moaned annoyed with his stupidity, if only he ignored that one request of playing that game, if he didn't agreed to play "Deadly Dreams". This would've never happen.

Before he could say anything more, the door was smashed open by Piggeh holding a chair in to it and smirked happily as he rushed in dropping poor Mr. Chair upon the floor, Luckily however he had transform in time to stop himself from any injures. He stood up and dusted himself off as Piggeh undid the rope between them. "I bet you got a good stop there Dexter? Ummm, you can do whatever..." before he could finish, Mr. Chair picked up a dead person upon the floor and pointed at him in a warning manner of is insanity. Shivering Piggeh had thrown the rope away and partly lifted Marzia up while smacking her bum with his hand, he still was felling sexual even if he scared. She squeaks and awakes up in fright of where she was, she fell in dazed as she looked at the pink hair boy. "W-who...Are you?" she questioned as she try to steady her surprise until Pewdie stood in front of her. Her mouth open captivated by seeing him there before her very eyes.

"Felix?"

_-Back with Stephano and Axlisa-_

Stephano and I had got of the blooming shelve, grabbed hold of my friend Lucy, who now was walking beside us and looking at me as some strange creature. Well to be truthful Stephano did all this while I sat on his shoulders the whole time. Hey, I don't know how to turn back. Am supposed to? Because no answer clicks in my mind.

"So, Luce?"I asked my BFF as we walked. She hummed as we looked around the room "yes". "How your days of many cups of thy impossible?"I asked with that poser British accent I could muster, she giggled at my ways of words before she smiled at me in her pale flexion. "Quite a bit, as yourself can see, however I think you've drank quite a bit more than me" she replied almost same in our comically school days way.

Stephano huffed in annoyance of the quote. "I'm starting thinking your high of this 'Impossible drink' you been talking of" he added in his eyes still searching the area as I patted him. "Poor Stephanie, He has so little humour these days" he wiggled his hair where Axlisa had been softly gripping to keep from falling off his shoulders. "You're so harsh you know, babe?" Lucy asked him as they walked. He growled at being called babe, at least Axlisa doesn't call him _that_.

I hugged his soft blonde shaggy hair, he blushed at action as it remained him about that moment of the shelve, he shook his head. No, he shouldn't think of her in that manner, it wrong of him. However he still blushed of the thought of it. "Because I am Stephano" he replied to her, Axlisa laughed at them. "Seems Miss Lucy has upset Mr. Bro-burg" I said out loud in a simple relaxation. "I don't seem tired any more too" I added before there was a pop of white.

I open my eyes to find my lips upon his own, his hands on my hips and his soft golden eyes staring into my own; I pulled away with my reddening cheeks. My friend unfortunately squealed in delight of the fan girl moment, it only may me blush more.

"S-sorry..."

_Well here I stop, I hoped you enjoyed and that you my good sir or lady! That you **review, comment, fav, follows ect. **Thank you so much! I love you guys! I want to hug you all ~ Zero/Conrad1998_


	10. Chapter 9: Why Me Of All People!

Deadly Dreams

Chapter 9: Why Me Of All People?! 

_Hi Guys sorry for a day late chapter however my computer keep crashing whenever I try to edit this and write this until today. So sorry for the day late chapter, I try not to do that again. Anyway since my computer has been playing up so I have to reply to your reviews on the chapter and I'm going to do one now._

.75: _Yes I know, Axlisa is fourteen and that Stephano is purposely about twenty something, however it was an accidental kiss and the age of Stephano in this fanfic will be revealed later on, however if you get the past tense you may notices something. Thanks I am happy you love this fanfic and I am truly having fun with this, and please if you have any more tips I be honoured to have them because your last tip did help me lots. ~Conrad/Zero_

_"Please stop me from crying, Help me win this fight._

_Whispers to the wind, the water, the cherry blossom of the night..._

_Help my smile awake with joy unsurpassed,_

_Even if such gentle things were never meant to last._

_I remember all the feeling you gave me,_

_And when I think of you, my soul files free._

_Even while my heart aches deeply,_

_Memories of you let me treat others sweetly" ~ Full moon o sagashite- vol 2. _

I couldn't believe it! My first damn kiss went to a guy who was like 11 freaking years older than me! However that horrid blush was still upon both of our cheeks, it was _nice_...I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking about this, I should be looking for the others!

My friend only squealed in delight, "You both look so cute!" she said clapping her hands together leaving yet another chining chine inside of my ears. "How, am I friends with you again?" I asked sighing in annoyance; my life was crazy at this very moment. I wanted to forget that silly mistake, how I was out of all people knew something as simple as saying 'I don't feel so tired any more' would make me grown to back to normal size and make me kiss him. HOW?

My friend only giggled as I grabbed their wrist and drag them along, "We don't real-"I stopped as I looked at the other group before my eyes "-ly have time for this "I whispered out as I stared. There stood Pewdie, Marzia holding hands smiling, and Piggeh and Mr. Chair arguing about sex and killing someone, I don't want to even know. Why do we always find each other so easy! I want to know god! I want to- You know what, I may as well give up with it.

Stephano stood in front of me when he checked Pewdie, wondering if it was them."Pewdie?"He asked his scruff voice spoke out before he could say more Pewdie jumped into his arms, hugging him around the neck in fear. Marzia who only seemed to start giggling as if this was normal everyday thing, I always find it funny with them, Marzia was a bit more braver then Pewdie and they always had silly fights over who better.

Stephano, who now was blushing, again, from being hug by the grown-up man said to be one of his fancy in the many video's and fanfic's I have seen, or simple he was angry with the sudden hug, who knows? He now was a real person, then some creation of amnesia and Pewdie had put together. However I could not help laugh with Marzia, even if Mr. Chair and Piggeh were fighting in the back ground stupidly missing this funny moment before our eyes. Even through my friend was pouting at the thought of the many times I mention the anime word of "Yaoi" that these two may be gay for the other, was another laughable add to my mind.

"Lucy, I wouldn't worry, Pewdie straight or is he bi? Ummm, I wonder" I started saying as I circle the two in detectives like manner, Pewdie did his fake pout he shouted "I'm straight!" before being dropped by Stephano, "Then why do you keep singing-"before he could finish Pewdie shushes Stephano because he didn't want his Girlfriend to hate him because. Problem, only the thing is, she started singing the words of "I'll always love you, Stephano" which made Pewdie go red in the face.

"I've been caught" he whimpered out, Marzia just smiled at him "Yes, you have". These guy where truly a family, yet how I and Lucy fit in with these five? We wasn't Pewdie creation or part of his real life, we've never met once so how am I linked into this? Even Lucy. Why us? Before I could turn to Lucy she was talking with Piggeh and Mr. Chair as they were her favourite characters of Pewdie's. Now left out of the chaos, it was normal yet it always upset me inside, I never fitted anywhere except by _her_ side. I shook my head to not think of that other part of my past, I doubt I see them again.

Insanity, chaos, I have been there and back like nothing and yet now it was here and I couldn't understand it at all. These people make me welcome and feel as if I meant to be here. They talk to me, they listen, and it was felt so _familiar _yet so _different._ It was before me, yet it hurt because even Lucy was rarely by my side in reality. Somehow I wish this never ends. Because reality sucks.

_An everyday tangible watery drop fell from the sky like hell fire, it flooded the roads with many a row of puddles that god tears seemed to cry into. People with umbrellas, hoods up to keep themselves dry , the cars roamed pass in a rush to get to their destination while soaking the people on the pathways that waved over them in a split second. _

_Icy frost lay across the windows pane and doors of a small cafe in the corner of the very crazy weather. A warm air swept through the crusty rain the moment two girls open the cafe door. A tall man with long blonde hair and green eyes that welcome them in from the harsh world they had just be in. He smiled happily at the children in a friendly manner, "- has been waiting for you" he told the two, "He loves when you come to play the Piano, Axlisa!"He said cheerfully as he closed the door to the small French cafe._

_The brunette of the two only smiled in reply, she didn't speak a word yet. Her blonde headed friend smiled excitedly to hear her friend on the piano, "Yes! I can't wait to meet this mystery boy she told me about" she said happily. Axlisa sighed "Lucy, I shown you the pictures of him and yet you brother to stalk me down here so you can meet him? Tell me this, how. Am. I. Friends. With. You?"She asked her hands going into a weird hand sign motion she had taken habit of for a while now. The other girl only laughed at her "Because silly, we just are" _

_The man laughed, "Now, now you two. Someone waiting" he told them, "And I have work to get to, you know what my lovely dear is like" He winked playfully and walked off to do the many orders that waited him. The two walked to the other side of the corner of the room to find the black and white piano and a 10 year old sitting on the stall waiting for Axlisa, he, however did not expect the extra guest._

_Axlisa jumped happily to see the blonde hair boy, his golden orbs shined the moment they caught her very dark brown eyes. He was her sun shine, she hugged him the moment she was able to sit on the stall, and he only smiled at the 8 year old and hugged back. She let go and turned to the piano before her, she ran her fingers over the instrument. She smiled to find it was still in tune, she started to play 'don't Stop Believing' by Journey, it the song she had work hard to learn. Her other friend sat beside her and started singing the words upon her melodic voice. The three smiled at the smooth area of the cafe, even if their lives were going different directions in the future, these moments will last forever. _

_The room seemed to shine that day, the customers could only smile at the small three and the mother and father of the son could see how to two of them were great together._

_Suddenly the lights disappeared, and the small cafe was empty and bland. All life was gone from the place and two children stood outside of very place, the brunette cried, her friend patted her back in sad sorrow. "Why? Why does everyone leave?"She asked in cold winter, a gust of the cloud filed away from her parted lips. "I'm still here" her friend whispered, she only smiled slightly "Yet we won't be for long, you going to go soon too and I be left with papa, only papa" she said whipping the tears with her jacket. "-, you, the group you've all went home to your ordinal homes, While I'm left here in old England" her friend had no reply to that, she was going soon to her sick aunts in Canada for how long it takes for her to get better or when she drop dead. _

_"However we all say it before to you, we'll always be with you" _

_They turned to look in the window one more time to see the statues that was held on the shelves, a golden and silver sparked just there of the two hugging figures. "Sometimes I wish I can say I know what you mean, however I don't. Because you won't be there always, no one will" _

Because you won't always be there always, No **one** will.

_Please **Review, comment, fav, follow, ect. **Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you keep with me in this story. ~Conrad/Zero_


	11. Chapter 10: Especially Juicy

Deadly Dreams

Chapter 10: Especially Juicy 

_Sorry guys! My computer was crushing and didn't let me do anything, until now that it sorted, YAY! So, this is a VERY late Halloween Special, Hopefully I have the Christmas Special a couple of days ealier for good reasons. I hope you guys enjoy this, And when I get the chance sort of my chapters and edit them, because not only do I miss words, Fanfiction takes them off annoyingly enough and I'm not fibbing because it all there on the doc almost perfect yet it takes things out. *sigh* it happens right? The updates may be a bit jumpy between one week and two weeks because of GCSE work, and ART HOMEWORK! Drama club, Friday Night Youth, ect. I'm being truthful, I am very full time school work for my fourteen ass! British schools, they rush everything and don't give a freakin' shit, horrible strict teachers, it sucks somewhat. Oh well, I better stop maoning and get you to read XDD. ~ Conrad/Zero_

_"Hey nana...P__eoples feeling change easily...What you see is a house of cards..._

_Nothing sure, and nothing last foever"-Ai Yazawa_

"Well, it seems It Halloween today?" I asked the gang as we huddle around the fireplace for warmth and some rest, it been getting overly nutty here. Whenever we find a Bro or some monster of some kind they be popping out shouting "Trick or treat" which gives me the very feeling that it Halloween in the real world.

I stay hugging Stephano arm, he was warmer okay? And Lucy says that I'm freezing so I couldn't hug her. "What you think?" Lucy asked clicking her tongue to add more attention, I sighed as we keep together, well it was Stephano and I parted slightly from the others because we felt like cold or boiling metal so they didn't like touching us, damn my statues genes!

"Well, it seems it is. How funny if we had candy in every room?" I replied smiling at the thought of sweets, chocolates that I ended up drooling about, hey I wasn't the only one! Lucy and Pewdie were to too, while Piggeh stuff his face in and Mr. Chair gave a questioning look- Wait! Piggeh eating candy, he stopped and looked back at me "Want some?"He asked obviously hadn't been listening. "Where did you find that candy?" I asked eyeing it, he smiled "I found it in the rooms we been going through" he simple replied, adding a slight "I'm pumped" under his lips.

"Who wants to go candy hunting?" I asked jumping up which in turn Stephano being pulled up as well as he blushed, "Sorry!" I told him letting him go, he stay standing. He only nodded in reply "Just don't do it again". The other stood up in excitement, it been ages since we had bitten into anything sweet, sour, sugary, mouth-watering, tear-filling food, that we all seemed to crave. Who couldn't? It addictive. Kids! Sweets should be your drugs and nothing else! Wait I'm kid still isn't I? Oh well.

We all chose to go in groups of two, with one group of three. Somehow it ended up with Me, Stephano together, Lucy said something about getting "alone time" or something across that, damn her matchmaking abilities! Okay, Okay I shouldn't curse friends, I know. Damn, it not the same without my brother getting down my neck about it. You know I should stop saying 'damn' before the god mighty fist kills me, like he did to poor Mcpixel.

Anyway, Lucy ended up with Piggeh and Mr. Chair, which later I will thank him for going along with them, let just say Piggeh isn't the only pervert in that group and she does like getting into sticky situation, Hecht why I usually her stop button. And the adorable couple were left holding hands, a sweet romance between Italian and Swedish. So pure! I could squeal at in the manner that I saw a very cute picture of puppies or kittens, don't tell anyone! It's my only girly secret.

"Who gets the most candy wins!" Pewdie shouted and with that we went in our groups and separated from the others, this is sure to be fun.

Stephano and I choose the second close door since other one was taken by the corridor hater, we simple shrugged and entered and looked for any type of candy, I somehow found a chocolate bar and Stephano found a small bag of jelly babies in the room. This was a start, with that we all rushed in and outs of the rooms, all could be heard was the sound of clashing doors, the chatting voices of the groups that rushed to find the most candy and the howls of a penis monster (AN: I'm going to call them P-Monster for short for now on) down the corridor.

We all stopped the moment we exit the very rooms we've just been in and there stood the Barrels with a smile and a small army of P-monster, Shit! When did they get here? "Having fun?" He asked looking around the room with a smile as though he just found his prey. His eyes flashed at Stephano, he walked up to him. "How such a pathetic being as you turn out to be Stephano? Huh? You're barely a sixteen in reality! And here you stand as a grown-up!" he growled out, however the only reaction he got was a twitch of an eye and annoyed face from the French man.

Minute did he say, he sixteen? How could he tell that? He looks nothing like a sixteen-" Oh, Axlisa The Second, your, so called bride to be" sarcasm dripping from his mouth as he held my chin looking at my face with pure inspiration. A shiver spiral down my spine, this Barrel acted like an overly nutty scary scientist, not my cup of tea, more a drip of bland boiled water. Yuck.

"Yet so young, and so lonely" He whispered in my ear, I stopped as my eyes gazed over then shook my hand out of his grip and kick him back. I smiled at him, "Never, say that word again!" I cried at him. That word had my heart twisted and creaked at that thought of that time in my life, "That word is forbidden in my book!"

He only stood as he clicks his fingers and with just that a war began. I hadn't had time to see the others as I ended up battling the son while the others may of ran from the P-monsters, using what I learnt from boxing-size that useful, we fought. He went first with a quick punched that I barely dodge, However I grabbed it and slipped under his legs as a thoughtless action. He bang flat upon the floor, yet he was faster to his feet and had me pinned down upon the floor, his sun-glass gave me to no guess to what he was thinking. Ever so, his smirk did not settle me in the least. He was about to punch me and I ready for impact when...

_Boom _

He was flying across the room with his dad moaning at him, unimpressed. At the time I barely noticed as I slowly open my eyes to see feet? No, trainers and jeans that swift upon them, I looked up however my sight regain and stood Stephano in his golden clothes. I'm seeing things, great. He coughed "Are you okay?" He asked as he gave me have a hand, gracefully I accepted and got to my feet, dusting myself off. "Yeah" I replied sluggishly, my eyes wouldn't stay right.

The room keep going from the amnesia walls to plain white hospital ones, two figures stood before me. A man and woman, "M-mum? D-dad?" I whispered however all I got was laughter then the feeling I was flying in the air, everything felt different. Everything blurred as if I been spike with cocaine or some strange drug that made some illocution before the eyes, everything moulded, darken, brighten, yet the mix colour waved and rippled across the walls and floor, it was like rainbows, lots and lots of rainbows.

"Axlisa? Axlisa?" I heard as I saw a bottle of some kind, a soft hand behind my head and my lips touching the cool top of the bottle. The hand tilted my head and let the drink down my throat, everything open before my eyes. The gang around the fireplace and Stephano concern face close to mine; he really was a mature child. I blushed at the closeness of our face, the way I was sat in his lap and his warm arms around me. "T-Thanks" I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and about to get out of lap until he keep his hold me, "Your tired, you should rest" I hummed back in reply however with that was a double pop and mini us in the same position.

"So cute!"

_Please **Review, fav, follow!** thanks for reading, and sorry for the long wait~ Conrad/Zero_


	12. Chapter 11: The Start Of Disbelief

Deadly Dreams 

Chapter 11: The Start Of Disbelief

Sorry Guys for the very, very long wait; however my laptop again, has gone weird. However I now got my old PC up and running, this chapter may not be the best as I'm rusty from not typing in a very long time. And when I got on, I had wrote quiet a bit before getting stuck, however you should thank the awesome Opera singer Russell Watson, and my mum for having his DVD because that got me writing again, music is such a huge help with inspiration, epically Italian Operas! I'm truly sorry for the wait, however if I don't update as quick, it only because I am doing a lot of GCSE stuff, and I need to keep up with classes. And they're very important if I want to 6 forms or wherever next, so yeah, please understand. Thank you, and please support me, because I write to improve, to show my primary teachers that I can do more then they think! And I have gotten so far because of you guys and others in the pass, thank you, thank you so much! please **review, comment, fav, follow, ect. **Thank _**you!~** Conrad/Zero_

_"Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave  
Wondering when savior comes, is he gonna be saved" ~ soldier side- System of a down. (Or know as 'God wearing black') _

**Past events (you can skip this if you want) **

We all stopped the moment we exit the very rooms we've just been in and there stood the Barrels with a smile and a small army of P-monster, Shit! When did they get here? "Having fun?" He asked looking around the room with a smile as though he just found his prey. His eyes flashed at Stephano, he walked up to him. "How such a pathetic being as you turn out to be Stephano? Huh? You're barely a sixteen in reality! And here you stand as a grown-up!" he growled out, however the only reaction he got was a twitch of an eye and annoyed face from the French man.

Minute did he say, he sixteen? How could he tell that? He looks nothing like a sixteen-" Oh, Axlisa The Second, your, so called bride to be" sarcasm dripping from his mouth as he held my chin looking at my face with pure inspiration. A shiver spiral down my spine, this Barrel acted like an overly nutty scary scientist, not my cup of tea, more a drip of bland boiled water. Yuck.

"Yet so young, and so lonely" He whispered in my ear, I stopped as my eyes gazed over then shook my hand out of his grip and kick him back. I smiled at him, "Never, say that word again!" I cried at him. That word had my heart twisted and creaked at that thought of that time in my life, "That word is forbidden in my book!"

He only stood as he clicks his fingers and with just that a war began. I hadn't had time to see the others as I ended up battling the son while the others may of ran from the P-monsters, using what I learnt from boxing-size that useful, we fought. He went first with a quick punched that I barely dodge, However I grabbed it and slipped under his legs as a thoughtless action. He bang flat upon the floor, yet he was faster to his feet and had me pinned down upon the floor, his sun-glass gave me to no guess to what he was thinking. Ever so, his smirk did not settle me in the least. He was about to punch me and I ready for impact when...

_Boom _

He was flying across the room with his dad moaning at him, unimpressed. At the time I barely noticed as I slowly open my eyes to see feet? No, trainers and jeans that swift upon them, I looked up however my sight regain and stood Stephano in his golden clothes. I'm seeing things, great. He coughed "Are you okay?" He asked as he gave me have a hand, gracefully I accepted and got to my feet, dusting myself off. "Yeah" I replied sluggishly, my eyes wouldn't stay right.

The room keep going from the amnesia walls to plain white hospital ones, two figures stood before me. A man and woman, "M-mum? D-dad?" I whispered however all I got was laughter then the feeling I was flying in the air, everything felt different. Everything blurred as if I been spike with cocaine or some strange drug that made some illocution before the eyes, everything moulded, darken, brighten, yet the mix colour waved and rippled across the walls and floor, it was like rainbows, lots and lots of rainbows.

"Axlisa? Axlisa?" I heard as I saw a bottle of some kind, a soft hand behind my head and my lips touching the cool top of the bottle. The hand tilted my head and let the drink down my throat, everything open before my eyes. The gang around the fireplace and Stephano concern face close to mine; he really was a mature child. I blushed at the closeness of our face, the way I was sat in his lap and his warm arms around me. "T-Thanks" I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and about to get out of lap until he keep his hold me, "Your tired, you should rest" I hummed back in reply however with that was a double pop and mini us in the same position.

"So cute!"

**Now**

_Warmth, deep and tender, as if the sun was beating down upon a frozen ice cream that sat beside it loving grace. Butterflies flutter their wings in a show-off stances against the others to show who has the most 'beautiful wings'. The wind blew upon my cheeks, as if it was lover's hand, and disappears with the weather change. _

_A ranging sea grew heavier in it abyss land of water arose from rotting ground to the heavenly clouds, yet failed in it attempt of escape from earth. The butterflies had flown away in fear of being caught in the watery rage. The wind grew stronger and wilder then a heart pounding only on adrenaline, musty grey clouds grew, pushed and changed from their small white dusty specks of air. _

_My hair flew with the wind rage, bouncing and twisting in a party manner. My brown eyes wide with smile cheer, as my lips quirked in a Joyce of hope. _Rain_. It dripped and dropped upon my already of a bird nest hair, I smiled at the sight of the down fall of weather. Tiny fingers reached out to the sky as my father chuckled as he held me in his big strong arms. That moment I was happy to stay in the rain, to catch as many rain drops as I could. To stay as that child for those moments. _

_Just to feel as if I wasn't the only rain drop in the world that was alone. _

I awoke alone, cold and achy however I didn't care as I smiled at the wrecks of burned wood, sighed as I reached out to the small fireplace to find some warmth into my cold hands. The others were however asleep, with sweetie wrappers were dropped across the room in a messy matter. Christmas was horrible. To say the most.

Even so we had found that it was a day to rest in this place as all the P-monsters and Barrels had vanished completely, and took the advantage. We couldn't sleep at first, so we set the fire up and told each others stories of fictional or our past. Lucy and I had told funny and silly moments in our past. What? Didn't think I had any, sorry, I do. Pewdie and Marzia had, pretty much answered our questions and telling us the full detailed story of how they truly met. Which was 20th century cutest story told. I could squeal like a little fan girl that I am from just thinking about it. Anyway the three boys talked up a Christmassy story near the end of the huge laugh of random time in the past.

I soon had fallen asleep, my head resting upon stephano lap. I had felt safe and comforted by his hand twisting in my hair, his soft breath drifting away above me. I felt as if I was at home, at peace with the others as we Joyce in each other company, we wasn't alone and that what made this Christmas a little more special.

It was alright, at the most.

I sighed as I looked to the window, a moon high in the sky. Million of stars shined and sparked in the dark blue blanket sky, the window shadow a figure of a tall and handsome Stephano. His eyes caught mine, his finger swished in away of 'come here', and I obeyed and sat across him. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked, I tilted my head at him and smiled before turning to look outside to the cold winter night.

"What do you think?" I asked, my eyes gazed at the icy dark snow, I felt sick of looking at. The memories of the snow alone were enough to make me turn my back away and stare ahead at the walls. He sighed, "Don't like the snow?" he questioned, his voice dripped upon my ears in a memorable tingle. "No, It just..." I couldn't find the words to say. "The past?" He took the words, easily, as if he knew what had come to mind.

"y-yeah" was all I was able to splutter out. My fingers tighten on my jeans as I feared the images, the sounds to come. The feet crushing on the snow creeping up on my shoulders. I shocked, an arm slipped over my waist, warm breath reached my neck in a sweet matter. "You shouldn't keep blaming yourself, Axie" he murmured made me shiver at his warm breath. I pushed him back as my eyes crunched shut, "please never call me that, only _she_ could call me that!" I told him as I tried to control the old burning tears. Yet his warm embrace would not leave, as he stroked my hair, "Cry" he whispered in my ear, I let them, fall on his shoulders. Dripping and dropping on his cold face.

_Snow, falling slowly in a ballet dance to no tune, yet the air is the strings of it guitar. The tree swished and flow with the wild wind, the moon glanced over the forest as it guardian and light. Children, a pair of girl laughed as they sang softly together whispering words around the dark forest with no fear. The snow crunching at their small feet as they rushed around with glee, so purely left with foot prints trailing behind them. _

_"Dead men lying on the bottom of the grave  
Wondering when savior comes, is he gonna be saved  
Maybe you're a sinner into your alternate life  
Maybe you're a joker, maybe you deserve to die_

They were crying when their sons left  
God is wearing black  
He's gone so far to find no hope  
He's never coming back

They were crying when their sons left  
All young men must go  
He's come so far to find the truth  
He's never going home" 

_They laughed at the simple gloomily song, not understanding the words true meanings. They walked happily as they searched the way back home, their parents wasn't home yet as they both work late until early morning and any siblings they have don't care or were far away in a school. So the two keep the other entertain hanging in the streets or the forest. The forest was their favorite place to hang out, to play hide and seek. To find animals or simple relax in the afternoon sun. They giggled as they run around, not wanting to go just yet._

_They stopped and stared at each other, brown hazel sparkled eyes looked back into the others darker ones with a smile. Their hands entwine on each others, their mouths open with laughter that sang to the night stars. Brown and black hair danced in their faces and behind them as they smiled without words, speaking to one and another though their thoughts._

_ "Elaina" she whispered to the dark haired girl, who eyes widen then nodded. "Yes, I know Axie, we better get home, or, do you want to come over?" she asked as they started walking side by side, hands together in a sisterly love. "If we get to spend more time together, then, you would know!" she told her cheerfully. She nodded, be for fist bumping the air. "Movie night it is!" they smiled, their feet moving in a quicker pace to get to the others house. The taller darker haired girl stared down at the younger one happily, she loved the girl as family, and she would do anything for the other as she would for her. _

_They soon came to an empty road crossing; Elaina checked the area, her eyes searching for any danger. She sighed as she and Axie walked over the road easily without trouble. They carefully passed the stores, hoping not to be seen by the nightly blooded gangs who wondered out when they wanted new bait. The smaller young girl keep her grip on her hands as they quicken quietly as they heard the screaming and shouting surrounding around them in a darken fear that sink in their stomach, they had to run however they could be seen by the guns and shoot down to easily, so, slowly and sneakily they passed though without getting caught._

_Until a shoot went wrong and a car driver had been hit, making the car spas out of control, twisting and heading their way, no alleyways were near to hide inside. The older girl covered the younger one in fear. Her heart pounding, her forehead sweated as she whispered words softly in the others ear, they shook as the screeching and eerie noise got closer as it bashed into the buildings as the bricks crushed and fell, people feet scatter away from the scene, while the two were stuck together until the older one whispered one more word before pushing out away, blanking the image as all the nose and smell fell into bits._

_"ELAINA!" _

_A scream reached out to the world, and an sicken crunch was heard from afar, with that one more building fell down banging heavily on metal. Metal on metal, screeched one more time. Then silent's, nothing but silent. The image open wide to see one thing, a face pale, a mouth open in shock, ready to let another scream, the back had a bone poking out leaving blood in it trial, her once hazel eyes were now dead, nothing seemed inside them yet only fear. A hand out stretch to the other who slowly walked up to her, her hand gripped the others hand. She whispered her name over and over again until she fell in to tears. _

_"**Never what, I always be here, I always be by your side, no matter where I am, Axie remember that because this is….goodbye" **_


End file.
